Mackenzie Rivers
Name: Mackenzie "Kenzie" Rivers Gender: Female Age: 17 Height: 5'4" Weight: 133 lbs Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Auburn Kills: One or none Weapon: Hedge shears Appearance: Kenzie is considered to be one of the shorter girls in her class, being only 5'4". She is a Caucasian, with a pale skin tone. Her face is slightly circular, but not plump. She has a pair of round, blue eyes, a small nose and soft lips. She usually wear light makeup to make her look more refreshing. Her hair is auburn in colour, and is kept in shoulder length. Her hair is straight until the end, and she prefers to swipe her bangs aside. Her body is not curvy, but is pretty fit for a short girl. She typically wears loose clothing, most preferably oversized T-shirts and shorts as she felt comfortable wearing it. On Announcement Day, she wore an oversized grey sweater over a white T-shirt. She was also wearing a pair of ripped jeans and black sneakers with floral patterns printed on them. Her neck was covered by a maroon, wool-knitted scarf. Interests: Kenzie is a fan of photography, mostly due to her being influenced by her father's job of being a war correspondent. Whenever she goes out for a walk or a vacation, she will bring her own camera with her to take pictures, mostly about the view. She also uses her phone to take pictures sometimes, but this tends to happen due to the camera gone out of battery, or because she wants to upload her pictures to the Internet. She also has interest in art, which was inspired by artworks during the Renaissance Era. Although she never does join any competition or societies involving drawing, she often doodles in some classes to prevent herself from getting bored. She also enjoys listening to music, especially classical and pop songs to relax herself from stress. History: Kenzie is the only daughter of Steve and Karly Rivers, an average couple who lived in an apartment at Denver. Steve is a war correspondent while Karly works as a clerk. Since when she was young, Kenzie had only a vague image towards her father due to him often being sent to warzones for work, such as Brazil. Her only way to know more about her father was by looking at his old pictures and some pictures he taken in his previous trips. Despite not being close to her father and only meeting him for a few months before he left again for work, her interest in photography grew, thinking that pictures were the only way to keep a memory alive. She also thought that by looking at photos, she was able to feel what the people in the photograph had been through and their stories. She also had a close bond with her mother, as she was the only person in her family that she could talk to when her father was gone. Since when her father left her for work when she was 8, she disliked the entire idea about having a war and was pretty alert towards current war issues. She believed that war itself does not solve conflicts between two sides, but instead had involved and ruined a huge number of innocent lives, as she saw it from her father’s photos about the victims of the war. In school, her results were above average, but not one of the best. She was also not one of the popular kids in school, but somehow she managed to fit in, mostly due to her wide knowledge of current issues and her easy going personality. She also joined the Photography club in school, which she enjoyed it. She wanted to be a journalist when she grows up, so she could use her photography skills in her career. Personality: Kenzie is known to be compassionate and loyal to her friends and the people she cares of. She would always be on her friends’ side whenever her friends went into trouble, and would seek a way to help them. She could also be seen as a persistent person and always show her efforts on her school works and pictures. However, she can get emotional sometimes, and that has caused her to be involved in a few dramas in school, such as some small arguments. She could also be a bit insecure at times, and it takes time to gain her trust since she is afraid to be betrayed by someone she trusts. Reputation: Kenzie’s reputation in school is pretty average. Some people like the nice person she is, others just describe her kindness as ‘fake’, most likely due to previously having arguments with her. She didn’t mind that, though, as having a few trustful friends around is good enough for her. The above biography is as written by SilentJack1999. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'SilentJack1999 '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''N/A, Escaped '''Collected Weapons: '''Hedge shears (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Brittany Chesterton 'Enemies: 'Kassandra Vaitaki, Marion Williams 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Mackenzie, in chronological order. Program V3 Prologue: *An Unlikely Alliance *Time to Go *What We've Been Searching For *...And An Ending Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Mackenzie Rivers. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue